The Long Way Home
by Dragon Pulse
Summary: Post movie. The Elrics are trapped in a world with no alchemy, but there's a secret they have to figure out, all while meeting any familiar faces along the way! In Amestris, Mustang tries to do the same, trying to find the link to this other world. R&R!
1. New Places, Familiar Faces

**Prologue – New Places, Familiar Faces**

_Alchemy. We always lived and breathed it. We thought using it would help us, and help others. Searching for the Philosopher's Stone was our quest, and using it was our ultimate goal. It was more trouble than it was worth. Equivalent Exchange left us as nothing more than shells of ourselves, searching for a new meaning._

Edward Elric's eyes closed for a moment as the cool October breeze hit his face, allowing a small smile to escape his lips for just a moment. It seemed as if it had been ages since he'd been able to just relax and enjoy the ride. Moments later, he felt his lids flutter open, allowing the breath-taking scenery around him to satisfy his eyes. Despite the sight of a vast green landscape and trees whose leaves were shaded a golden yellow, the atmosphere had an eerie feel to it. The clouds in the sky gave the landscape an ominous glow, though it was more likely due to smog caused by Munich's factories. Edward's eyes drifted towards his younger brother, Alphonse, who appeared content as he stared straight ahead and took in the unfamiliar landscape of the new world he'd decided to live in. Around the two of them there sat passengers, who were all talking excitedly amongst themselves about their next destination. They all had a joyous tone and appeared content with taking off to the next city, ready for the next adventure and hopeful of making new memories. These people, who were often referred to as gypsies by the Germans, were said to be from Middle Eastern Europe - a vast desert filled with bright sunlight. It was said that was the reason for the darker skin tone they had, which was a far cry from that of the Western Europeans. Ed had a tendency to disregard these facts; only able to associate their appearance and history with that of the Ishbalans he'd met and learned about in Amestris. He wondered if it was because of their true similarities, or if it was due to the familiar faces that sat in the front seat of the run-down pickup truck.

Scar and Lust. Edward was aware and had come to terms with the fact that these weren't his former enemies. But something inside him couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that their appearance brought. He could never help but to grow tense every time he saw a face that reminded him of someone he knew in Amestris. While living in Munich, he'd come to see faces of those who were once close to him, but it was a name and face, and nothing more. Officer Maes Hughes was nothing like Lieutenant Colonel Hughes he'd become friendly with over the years. He eventually came to terms with it, but he always felt uneasy interacting with the Earth counterparts. It felt alien to him, even after two years. A sigh fell from his lips as he reflected on these facts, his eyes wandering once more. Eventually, Ed's eyes stopped on the man and woman in the front seat of the car, carefully observing the two. The two carried themselves on Earth just as their Amestrian selves had prior to their deaths, and Ed found it to be quite eerie. His eyes remained focused, keeping a close watch on their mannerisms, as if it would give away some sign that they were indeed the same people he once knew. Edward's observant gaze broke when he felt a hard nudge in his side. He shot a disapproving look at the culprit, Noah, who had been sitting right beside him. She gave him a silent glare, her eyes telling him not to stare any longer. Edward grumbled in response, ignoring her request while continuing to try and figure out the strange link between these two people and their Amestrian counterparts. Despite appearances, Hughes, and even King Bradley felt far different than the people he knew, but these two were different. It made Edward shift in his seat uncomfortably as he thought about it.

"Is something troubling you, Edward?" The sultry sound of the woman's voice sent a chill down Ed's spine. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder at the older Elric with a smirk. The sound of the woman's voice had caused Alphonse to be broken from his thought, a curious expression plaguing his face as he looked up. His eyes met with his older brother's, perturbed by the tone of the woman's voice.

"Nah, you guys just remind me of some people I once knew."

Ed's eyes darted away from the woman's, his focus going to that of his auto-mail fingers. His eyes traced where the pieces of metal had been welded together, and he wiggled his prosthetics, shifting his position once again. Alphonse leaned over, his mouth moving close to Edward's ear. "They really do seem just like Scar and Lust, don't they Brother?"

The older Elric simply nodded his head in response, continuing to examine his auto-mail carefully. A lock of his honey-blond hair fell in front of his eyes, obstructing his view of the complex machinery. He felt his eyelids squeeze shut as he began to grit his teeth hard. It ate Edward alive to think about how Scar and Lust had died, and how there was nothing he could do to prevent it. They both had set out to achieve goals for themselves and though their approach had been twisted, they meant no true harm. Not in the big scheme of things at least. Guilt had plagued him the entire time, the boy fully knowing that he was going through similar lengths to achieve his own goal. He had been no better, so why did he get to live, while they were forced to perish? Now he was pained to see the likeness of the two, a similar appearance lacking the soul he'd come to know. He felt his stomach turning, all the thoughts in his mind made Edward Elric wish he had never set out to find the Philosopher's Stone six years earlier.

Alphonse remained silent as he sensed his brother's tension. He refrained from biting down on his lips as he looked up, seeing Ed's ponytail waving in the wind. A sad smile appeared on his face as he though about how things had changed. He remembered just a couple of years earlier how Ed would throw a fit when his hair wasn't braided. He always made claims that the stray hair would get in his face when they were traveling, especially on a windy day. He'd start kicking and screaming about how he wasn't going to eat hair simply because his auto-mail was broken and braiding his hair was a challenge. More so than anything, Al remembered how heated Edward would get when anyone else tried to do it for him. Two years had changed Ed a lot and it was very obvious to Al in every sense. It didn't bother him much, but it was still an adjustment for the younger Elric. Everything was an adjustment for Alphonse in this world. He couldn't draw a transmutation circle, or simply press his gloved hands together to remedy a situation. A world without Alchemy was barely a world at all, and he knew it would take a long time to come to terms with this change. He was willing, but it was a challenge. The thought of the challenge caused Alphonse to let out a quiet sigh, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the woman once more.

"You know, things aren't always as they seem, boys."

Both Ed and Al's heads jerked up in curiosity, a confused expression plaguing both of their faces. While Al cocked his head to the side, awaiting an explanation, Edward's expression intensified. His eyes narrowed on the female passenger, a fire appearing in his honey shaded irises. The woman smirked, her body turning back to the front. The likeness of Scar had turned his head for a moment, his eyes drifting from the road long enough to stare the boys down with his dark eyes. They were far darker than the Ishbalan man's, but they still had a tint of red that made the hair on the back of Alphonse's neck stand straight up. The older man focused his eyes back on the road before speaking. "The Gate brought new lives for those whose spirits went free, Fullmetal."

Edward's eyes widened in disbelief, as he almost choked on the air he was breathing. He felt his mouth instantly become dry, and he prayed to nothingness for saliva to return to his mouth. He was almost able to feel the color fading from his face as he fought to choke out a response. "I… haven't told anyone in this world… that name…"

"You didn't have to. Just as you recognized us, we recognized you. The aura of an Amestrian."

"But, but how is it possible? How can you be alive? I was there Scar! I was there when you died!" Alphonse blurted out, becoming overwhelmed by the few words that had been spoken to them. He could feel his eyes filling with tears, but he fought to hold them back. He bit his lip hard as he felt something touch his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Edward's auto-mail perched there. His eyes met with his older brother's, and he could see a look of guilt and regret lying in his eyes, giving Al the impression that he understood how this was possible. Ed nodded his head, his motions appearing just as troubled as his eyes were. It caused Al to break the eye contact with his brother, looking past the boy to see Noah. The woman looked confused to everything that was happening, it was obvious she was unable to understand much of the foreign language they had been speaking. Still biting on his lip, Alphonse's eyes met with Ed's once again. "Brother, what do you know? Tell me! Tell me why you're okay with this! It doesn't make sense!"

"It happened to me, Al," Edward began to explain. He sounded troubled, his voice dropping an octave as he spoke. "When Envy killed me, I passed through the Gate. When I woke up, I saw Dad… But I wasn't me. My soul was just attached to a body that looked like mine. It was similar, but it just wasn't mine. I didn't feel like me. And then there was a crash. I could feel everything fading away from me. I could feel the Gate at the tip of my fingers. I was going into some sort of limbo, like my soul refused to leave or something. But when I woke up, I was back in Amestris. I saw Rose. My counterpart was lost, but I got to live. Equivalent Exchange, I guess."

"But-" Alphonse tried to speak, but Ed shook his head, signaling that he wasn't finished with his thought.

"I just didn't think it happened to everyone who died. It's just not possible."

Scar turned for a moment once again, his eyes meeting with the troubled Edward's. "Don't be so sure. These gypsies, people with no homes? They're all Ishbalans. They've been banished to an unfamiliar world where they're said to hail from countries like Iraq and Saudi Arabia. Almost all the familiar faces you see, and many that you've never met… they're all natives of Amestris."

"No, no! It can't be!" Ed yelled out, still in disbelief of the situation. His head fell into his hands, being cradled by the flesh and steel. Instinct caused his fingers to grab tightly on his hair, pulling, almost as if this would solve anything. Alphonse's expression went from confused to worried, unsure of what he could say or do to help. He still didn't fully grasp what was happening quite yet, his brain unable to process all of the information so quickly. Edward didn't look up, but Al continued to watch him, able to see the movement of his head as he spoke. "Hughes. He was nothing like the Maes Hughes I knew! I was not the friend I knew back home! And what about the Fuhrer? They were nothing alike! The Fuhrer I knew would want to go to war, not try to avoid it at all costs!"

"Did you ever think that perhaps they were doing it for your own good, Edward?" Lust responded. Her voice was still quiet and calm, a smile still present on her face. "Hughes probably had a good reason for not wanting you to know. He's not stupid. And as for Bradley, why would he want war now? He's no longer a Homunculus, there's nothing at stake for him to fight for. He can live the life he wants without answering to Dante, or anyone else for that matter."

"Just like you…" Ed trailed off, coming to the realization of Lust's words. Things began to make sense for the older brother. Lust gave the two a comforting smile before facing the road once more. Alphonse let out a sigh, still fairly bewildered at the chain of events. It was all still so strange and unfamiliar, yet the words that Scar and Lust spoke made sense. It was an interesting sense of comfort and closure for Alphonse as he began to realize there may be more people in this world that he knew than he originally thought.

"Come on Al, let's go! We don't have time to just sit around!" Edward looked up, and the fierce determination had returned to his eyes once again. He stood up and clutched his suitcase with his flesh hand, using the auto-mail hand to grip the side of the vehicle. Without a second thought, he shifted his weight, jumping out of the vehicle as it continued to move. Ed dropped his suitcase, cupping his hands around his mouth before calling out to his brother once more. "Al, come on!"

"I'm sorry." Al stated, looking at Scar and Lust with an expression that embodied both embarrassment and disappointment. "You know how he is…"

"Just take care of yourselves. Don't chase things that will get you killed. Don't let it end the way it did in Amestris." Lust replied, a smirk appearing on her face. Her words and expression caused Alphonse to blush for a moment, giving her a shy smile and nod in response to the woman.

"What about you guys? Where are you going to go?"

"We'll continue to find a home for the Ishbalans. They have gone far too long without one. And perhaps along the way, we'll find my brother in this world. I believe he is out here somewhere."

"I hope you do, Scar." Alphonse smiled at his two former enemies. The younger Elric stood as Scar pressed his foot to the brake, allowing the truck to stop. He simply waved at the confused Noah before hopping out of the vehicle with his lightly packed suitcase in tow. Noah's immediate response was to stand as well, making an attempt to follow. But she was greeted with the feeling of Scar pressing on the gas, the vehicle taking off and leaving the Elric brothers just small specks in her line of sight. She pouted, looking towards the front of the vehicle, where Lust greeted her with an expression she understood. The boys needed to go off on their own, and she couldn't be a part of that. She sat back in defeat, letting Alphonse and Edward begin their new journey. As the truck disappeared off into the distance, Al's feet moved quickly, one in front of the other as he ran to catch up with Edward.

"Wait up, Ed!"

"I swear when I see Hughes… I am going to let him have it! Can you believe I saw him every day for two years and he pretended he didn't know me? That idiot!"

Alphonse let out an amused grin, laughing at his brother's angry tirade. It had been one of the things he missed most about being around Ed. He knew that if Edward was going to rant like that the entire way back, it was likely to be a long journey to Munich. But it didn't matter to the teenager, he couldn't be happier to have his brother back.

"General, are you sure this is a good idea?" Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye asked, looking at her comrade with an arched eyebrow. Her stare was cynical, but Brigadier General Roy Mustang's expression remained unmoved by her question as he stood tall before her. Her turned to his subordinate, looking her square in the eye. His expression didn't change. It was devoid of any emotion. Roy raised his gloved hand as he snapped his fingers. Above him, a small blaze of flames arose, sparking into a tiny explosion. His eyes met with Riza's for just a moment and he could see she was unsure of what the result of his actions would be. It wasn't long before the smoke had cleared, revealing that the use of him alchemy was for show, he hadn't done anything to the room that surrounded them. She continued to eye him curiously, watching as his eyes meandered towards the massive transmutation circle on the floor. It was covered in dust and remains, likely of Gluttony and Wrath, who had been the sacrifices to complete the transmutation. He stared hard as the memory of what happened earlier that day played in a loop in his mind, like a film reel that wouldn't stop.

_General Mustang looking at Alphonse with a frown. The boy's face was stricken with horror and grief as the aircraft that held his older brother began to move further away. Roy could read how the boy felt; that the two years he'd spent trying find Edward was soon becoming a wasted effort. They all only got to see the boy for mere minutes, and now they'd never have the opportunity to see him again. He had kept close tabs on the Elric brothers for years now, and his heart sank seeing their journey end like this. It was time for him to bite the bullet. He sighed to himself, placing his gloved hand on Alphonse's shoulder._

"_Go. Get on that aircraft and stay with Edward."_

_Roy watched Al's eyes light up, but it only lasted a minute. His muddy brown eyes soon clouded over with guilt and determination, and it sent a shiver down the General's spine. Despite the difference in appearance, there was no doubt that he was Edward Elric's brother. The fierce expression gave that away. Al wouldn't even blink as his lips curled into a serious frown. "Colonel… I mean, General. You have to promise that you're going to do it. The Gate has to be destroyed so that nobody else can get through. I don't want Central, or Resembool, or any part of Amestris to go through this again!"_

"_I said I would, now go before you miss your chance and get stuck here!"_

Roy kneeled down, pulling a piece of chalk from his pocket. Lieutenant Hawkeye continued to watch in confusion, still awaiting a response from her superior. Mustang filled in a few faded lines before standing up and walking away. He brushed past Riza as he placed the chalk gingerly in his pocket. His feet carried him towards the stairs that would lead out of the abandoned underground city. "I'm doing what I have to do."

"By ignoring what the Elric boys asked you to do? Sir, I don't understand."

The dark-haired man stopped at the foot of the stairs, turning and looking at Riza. Their eyes met, and she was able to feel something emanating from Roy that she hadn't felt in two years. There was a spark, a flame that felt as hot as the fire of his alchemy. His determination was just like it used to be, creating a parallel to the Elric's. It spoke volumes to her, but still left her tense. She could see he had something up his sleeve.

"The Elric brothers are very skilled alchemists. I have my doubts that they have any true intention of never returning to Amestris. They may have no physical home, but Resembool is an important place to those boys. Just because they haven't figured out the key to alchemy in that new world yet, doesn't mean they never will. And you know they will try. If we were to destroy the Gate from our side, it would ensure that they would never be capable of a safe return." Roy turned away from the woman, biting his lip for only a moment before beginning to trudge up the long staircase. "Besides, I am Edward's superior. I get the final say on these orders."

"I see." Riza replied as the hint of a smile came over her face. It warmed her heart to see Mustang be so determined about something again. It was something that had been missing for a long time. She snapped out of her thoughts, catching up to Mustang. She had a job to do, and she couldn't let her sentiments get in the way. She walked closely behind him, eyeing everything around her in an attempt to protect General Mustang. His theory meant there was a long road ahead of them. A long road that would require her to be on her toes.

_Disclaimer: All Fullmetal Alchemist characters and places are not owned by me and are © Hiromu Arakawa._

_A/N: Obviously, these events take place immediately after the movie. I know this has been done a trillion times, but I really want to give it a shot and see if I can put a new and interesting twist on it. I hope you all like it! Please let me know. XOXO._


	2. Lying Through Your Teeth

**Chapter One – Lying Through Your Teeth  
**

Edward could feel his feet dragging tiredly against the dirt as he and his brother continued to make their way back to Munich. He pulled a watch from his pocket, opening it to check the time. It was just after seven, and the sun was sitting low in the sky. The hand carrying the watch slipped back into the older Elric's pocket as he turned to look at his younger brother, who also appeared to be tired from the walk. The hours of travel had taken its toll on the boys, and they were both worn, hungry, and silent. A sigh escaped Ed's lips, followed by a tired laugh. "Walking forty miles isn't so easy when you're not in a suit of armor, huh Al?" Edward asked his brother jokingly in an attempt to break the silence between them.

"It's not so bad. I did this a lot by myself in Amestris when I was looking for you."

Ed's lips curved into a frown, looking at Alphonse for a moment longer before turning away. He let out another sigh, though this one was caused by matters he found to be far more pressing. Racing through Edward's mind were all the troubles he'd brought on himself over the last few years. Every hardship he and his brother had faced had been at his hands. He always felt guilty for being unable to curb his impulses, but often, his heart would react before his head. Everything from losing his limbs to this trek through the country of Germany had been because of something he'd done. But that wasn't what was eating at him the most at that given moment. His head was plagued with thoughts of Maes Hughes. Had the simple-minded police officer in Munich really been the very same man that used to gush constantly about his daughter? Was it possible that the man who was posing as a Nazi was really hiding crucial information about how he got there and alchemy on Earth for two years? Edward couldn't wrap his head around these possibilities; the thought of it gave him a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He needed answers. When it came to matters like this, Ed always needed answers.

"What's wrong, Brother?" Alphonse interrupted, breaking Edward from his curious thoughts. It was clear to the younger Elric that something was troubling his brother, and he couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"Oh, it's nothing Al. I'm just tired and hungry. I hope we get back to Munich soon, there's a ton of good food there!"

Alphonse shook his head incredulously, raising his head enough so his brown eyes met Edward's. "You know, I'm not stupid. Just because I haven't seen you in two years doesn't mean I can't tell when something is bothering you."

"Just drop it, okay?" Ed snapped, causing Alphonse to jump back in surprise. The boy watched his older brother's expression change as he began to pick up his pace, stomping down the road with his hands balled into fists. Al shook his head, following a few feet behind his brother, a smile appearing on his face. There was something about Ed's ill temper that he had missed and though he didn't particularly like the tense silence that was now between the two of them, he took comfort in the familiar feeling it held. It was much like the fights they had as children. Before the State Military, before the Homunculi, before the Philosopher's Stone, and certainly before they had passed through the Gate. He found it funny how certain things never changed no matter what the situation. Alphonse looked away from the point on the back of Ed's head that his eyes had focused on, seeing a string of lights not too far up the road.

"Hey Brother, look! All those lights up ahead… Does that mean we're almost back in Munich?"

Edward looked up, his brows still burrowed in frustration. His eyes caught the dim lights that seemed to be nearby. The further they walked, the brighter the lights became. The frown that had become ingrained on the young man's face immediately curved into a smile. It only took moments for him to let go of the anger he had been harboring just moments earlier. Ed came to a halt, turning to Alphonse, who was now eyeing him quizzically. Clutching his suitcase tightly, Edward's grin began to grow wider. "I bet we could be there in about a half hour. If we run!"

Before Al had a chance to respond, Ed had taken off running and had gained a twenty-foot advantage over his younger brother. Frowning for only a moment at his cheating brother, Alphonse was soon laughing as he ran as quickly as he could. He held onto his suitcase tightly, yelling incoherent threats at his brother. Though his legs were slightly shorter, Al had grown to be a quick runner. The weight of the armor he once carried was no more, which gave him a slight advantage over his older sibling. It wasn't long before he caught up, giving Ed a smirk as he tried to resist the shortness of breath that was beginning to fill his small lungs.

"Oh come on Al! When did you get so fast?" Edward faked a pout, which only caused Al to try and run faster. He was met with success, pulling ahead of his older brother. "It's not fair, I'm the taller one now! I should be winning these things, dammit!"

The only response Edward received was the sound of Alphonse's footsteps growing quieter in the distance. His figure grew smaller as he continued to win the unspoken race they were having. Soon, he began to slow down as he realized that his auto-mail was putting him at a disadvantage. This was a race he wasn't going to win, and he was okay with it. He steadied at a slower pace in an attempt to not wear himself out completely. A few minutes later, he caught up to the point where Alphonse had stopped running, just at the outskirts of the German cityscape. Ed's feet halted next to the younger boy, who had hunched over with his hands perched on his knees as he gasped to fill his lungs with oxygen. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Al breathe so heavily. A look of concern came over his face, but the look was met with the sound of Alphonse's laughter. "I did it! I finally beat you in a race, Brother!"

"Yeah, well you didn't just jump worlds twice in once day!" Ed began to argue, causing Al to laugh even harder. "I'm serious, Al! I'll win next time."

Alphonse inhaled a deep breath of air, removing his hands from the spot on his knees. He stood up straight for just moments before picking up the suitcase he had dropped when he ceased running. The younger blond gave his brother a mischievous smirk. "Sure, Ed. Until I get taller than you! Longer legs mean I'll run faster all the time."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Ed's tone began to grow frustrated once more as he narrowed his eyes on Alphonse. The younger took that as a cue to begin running once more, leaving Edward dumbfounded for a moment. His eyes glazed over with determination and immediately he forced his feet to carry him quickly once again. The day's stresses and the running soon began taking its toll on Ed. The fatigue began to take over. He found himself unable to tail Al as close as he normally would. A few minutes of these antics had brought the Elric brothers to the center of Munich, very close to the building Ed called home for the last two years. The sight of a familiar bar caught the corner of Edward's eye, causing him to halt his running. "Hey, Al! Get over here!"

The sound of his brother's voice caused Alphonse to stop in his tracks, backtracking to where Ed was standing. His eyes studied the building curiously, then meandered towards his brother, whose carefree attitude had quickly changed to a much more serious demeanor. The playful anger had been replaced by the fierce determination that he'd become known for. As he eyed the establishment, he dropped his suitcase to the ground as reached into his pocket. When he pulled his hand out, Edward revealed a pair of plain white gloves. Giving them a slight shake to separate them, he placed them carefully on his hands as a means to cover up the auto-mail hand that could be seen beyond the sleeve of his shirt. The older Elric had no intention of letting the bar's drunkards know that his arm was a prosthetic piece of machinery, especially given that it was far more advanced than the prosthetic technology that Earth possessed. After the gloves had securely covered his hands, Edward picked up the brown suitcase and looked at Al. "We have some business to take care of in this place."

Tightening his hold on his own suitcase, Alphonse nodded his head in response. He carried himself straight, growing just as serious as his brother. "Right."

Making his way to the door, Edward's feet hit the concrete like a ton of bricks. Al followed meekly behind his brother, who'd already angrily swung the door open. The elder's eyes intensely scanned the room for the person he was seeking. It didn't take Ed very long to spot the familiar face. The uniformed man was sitting at a rectangular table a few rows in. His hair had been slicked back, with only a couple of stray strands falling in front of his eyes. His lips were pursed as he sipped on the dark beer. He began to put the mug down, using his free hand to adjust the glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. Edward observed the way he sat, noting that it was very similar to his Amestrian counterpart. Alphonse was standing behind his brother, ready to see where this confrontation was going to take them. However, Ed didn't move. He simply stood and watched as the man drank his beverage and had a laugh with the townspeople he was friendly with. The man continued to enjoy himself, unaware that Edward was stomping in his direction. The boy's eyes were focused on the target as he made his way to sitting man.

The tightening feeling around his neck caused Maes Hughes to cease his laughter. A look of fear overtook his face as he saw Edward Elric standing in front of him, his gloved hand tightly gripping the collar of his uniform. The light haired boy brought his face close to the man's, his amber-tinted eyes staring him down angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you? What made you think it was a good idea not to tell me what you knew for two years? Tell me, Hughes!"

The sound of Ed's intense yelling had startled many of the bar's patrons. Officer Maes Hughes stared the boy down with wide eyes, clearly startled as well. Alphonse shook his head shamefully, wishing that just once his brother would take a calm approach. He lurched forward, grabbing Ed in an attempt to pull him off the startled policeman. "Edward, calm down!"

"Yes Edward, calm down!" Maes responded as his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. The direct eye contact was met with the same intensity that Edward brought to any confrontation. Maes let out a smirk as Ed slightly loosened his grip on the elder man's collar. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but strangling me isn't going to give you the answers you're looking for. You should try not letting your temper get the best of you."

"You know what I'm talking about! I know you passed through the Gate! You know that's how I got here. You've known all this time and you never told me! Instead you just try to hand me over to your damn National Socialist party bullcrap! I guess you'll always be spineless when it comes to snaky military tactics, huh? Always a dog of military, right Hughes?"

"Really Edward, I wish I knew what you were talking about. Gate? Dog of the military? I know you're set on that crazy dream of being from some other world, but there's no reason to get me involved." The sound of Hughes' voice was calm and collected, giving off the vibe of Roy Mustang far more than Maes Hughes. For a split second, Edward wondered if what happened with Scar and Lust was a fluke. That maybe they were the only others that had passed through the Gate. A look of defeat had come over his face for only a moment, until the man spoke once more. "And I'll always be loyal to a military that treats me well. I think snaky is a poor choice of words."

A frustrated growl roared from deep within Edward's throat. He grabbed Maes' collar once more, this time tighter than the last. His raised his right arm with his hand balled into a fist, indicated that he would hit the man. He refrained from acting on his impulse, choosing to speak instead. "I found Scar and Lust. Lust, one of the Homunculi. They told me everything, Hughes, so you can stop pretending you don't know anything! We're supposed to be on the same side! Is this what Mustang would want? For you to turn against your comrades? To turn against everything he stood for? I don't think so, so how about you just come out with it!"

The words coming from Edward's mouth caused Maes to swallow hard, trying hard in attempt to process all the words. He choked on a response as he found himself unable to speak. Ed felt steam escaping through his ears, his free hand curling into a fist once more. However, before he could do anything, he felt Alphonse's arm interlock with his own as a means of restraint. "Brother! Brother, stop it! I think he's telling the truth!"

Alphonse continued to struggle with Ed, having a difficult time holding his older brother back. The steel arm gave Edward the advantage. Al was relentless though, grabbing onto Ed's torso the moment he lost restraint on his arms. Maes Hughes used the struggle between the two brothers as a cue to step back, eyeing the smaller boy. Shock was prevalent in his eyes as he still searched for the voice to speak. When he finally found it, the words caused both boys to stop their fight in its tracks. "Al? You… have a body. The Philosopher's Stone… that means… you guys did it…"

Both Elric brothers stared at the older man in disbelief. Despite the difference in appearances, their expressions were identical, making them look like twins. Maes let out a fake cough, sinking in his seat before chugging the remainder of beer that was in the glass. He could feel beads of sweat building at his hairline, threatening to roll down his temple at any moment. Once again he swallowed hard before letting out an uncomfortable laugh. The collected police officer they saw a bumbling dog of the Amestris State Military had replaced just moments earlier. "Standing next to Al, you actually do look like you've grown, Ed…"

"See Al! I knew it!" An air of satisfaction filled Edward's voice as he stared the man down once more. Things were all beginning to pull together just as he planned. Hughes looked at him with a grimace, clearly uncomfortable with the Elrics knowing his well-concealed secret. "What the hell were you doing? And what you mean by 'standing next to Al?' Of course I've grown, you've been here the last two years spying on me! You know that! So spill it!"

The dark haired man responded by grabbing the tail of Edward's shirt, forcing him to sit fairly close. Alphonse followed suit, taking a seat across from the two elders. Maes removed his glasses, cleaning the smudges with a handkerchief that had been sitting on the table. His eyes met with Edward's and there was an immediate change in the air around them. Maes Hughes had first shifted from collected to uncomfortable, and now his disposition was intense. "I'll talk about it, but we can't do it here, so stop yelling. You're going to get the three of us killed that way."

"Humph, fine." Edward stated quietly, his defeat obvious. "The door to my old apartment should be unlocked. I want answers, so don't waste any time, Hughes."

Without saying another word, Ed stood up, beginning to walk away from the table. His eyes were focused on the pattern of the floorboards. Al flashed Maes with an apologetic smile, shrugging his shoulders as he followed suit, walking a couple of feet behind Ed towards his old place of living.

* * *

Roy Mustang stared out past the enormous panes of glass with an unsettling look in his eye. He brought his hand to his face, adjusting the strap on his eye-patch slightly. He good eye squinted, looking past the glare of the brightly shining sun. The beautiful weather didn't make the appearance of Central City's destruction look any less dreary. Before the rebuilding effort in Lior could be completed, Central was now in need of a makeover, and there simply weren't enough officers to supervise the job. Without turning, the Brigadier General motioned for his subordinate to come to his aid. "Lieutenant, have Colonel Armstrong relocated here to Central. Lior is far enough along that we can send a few lower ranking officers to supervise the rebuilding effort there."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Have Lieutenant Havoc and Sergeant Fuery locate Sheska before she goes back to Resembool. I'm positive the trains are still leaving from the station on time, and with all the debris everywhere, she's bound to leave with Rockbell. I have important work for her to do, she's not to leave Central."

Arching an eyebrow, Riza looked at Roy curiously. His back was still turned to her, but he could feel her eyes watching him disapprovingly, even before she spoke. "Shouldn't Havoc and Fuery be helping Armstrong with the rebuilding effort?"

The dark haired man turned, glaring at Riza coldly. She frowned at the expression on his face, seeing him once again devoid of any emotion. Whatever she had seen earlier had dissipated back into the emotionless man that stood before her. His tone sounded as cold as his eyes looked. "That's an order, Lieutenant. I don't have to explain myself.

"I apologize, sir." Lieutenant Hawkeye stated with a nod. She raised her arm to her head, saluting him as he strolled past her. "Where are you going, General?"

"I'm leaving for the day. I have a personal matter to attend to. Make sure everything I requested gets finished."

He continued to walk towards the door, opening it. Riza looked at him with an expression of bewilderment. It surprised her that he didn't request her presence. "Shouldn't I come with you?"

"No. Before you leave for the day, call the florist for me. Have something nice sent to Gracia." Without another word, Roy exited the large office, leaving Riza to her thoughts. The change in his attitude was so sudden that she was left unsure of how to react. Since their return from the abandoned city, he'd been very unfocused. He managed to be collected enough to do his job efficiently, but something wasn't right. A sigh escaped the woman's lips as she headed towards the phone to carry out the tasks that had been asked of her.

When the door to Roy's office closed behind him, he let out a sigh. His pace immediately quickened, walking quickly toward the main lobby of the State Military building whilst securing his hat atop his head. Various soldiers occupying the building stopped what they were doing to salute the General as he exited that large military headquarters. Roy put no real thought into where he was going, walking aimlessly until his feet had stopped moving. His eyes locked on the gray chunk of stone, reading the words as he'd done many times before. His closest friend and confidant had been gone for nearly three years, and it never seemed to be any easier. His dream, they were supposed to reach it together. That couldn't happen now. Roy Mustang always thought about that simple fact. He raised his head, his eyes meeting with the sky as he fought hard to contain the emotion that he repressed on a daily basis. A lethargic sigh escaped his lips as he blinked back the salty moisture that only his friend could ever cause. The thoughts consumed him and finally he spoke the words he'd been wondering all day.

"Maes, if Fullmetal made it out alive, does that mean you could have too?"

* * *

_Disclaimer: All Fullmetal Alchemist characters and places are not owned by me and are © Hiromu Arakawa._

_A/N: I somehow managed to impulsively click the delete button for Chapter One. I really just wanted to replace the original version with this new (and hopefully improved!) one. Well, I hope you guys like the changes, at least. Let me know! XOXO_


	3. Good Intentions

**Chapter Two – Good Intentions**

The clouds that had filled the sky let out the moisture they held. Rain fell at an alarming pace, flooding the poorly paved German streets. They tapped against the windowpanes of the small, dank apartment where two young men sat. The room was illuminated with a single candle, giving the room an eerie aura that made the Elric brothers uncomfortable. The silence between the siblings was awkward as they awaited the arrival of their longtime friend, Maes Hughes. Edward scratched at his flesh leg, adjusting the pant leg so the itchy wool would stop irritating him. Alphonse tapped his foot gently against the wooden floorboards, enough to distract him, but not enough to attract attention to the abandoned apartment. The younger boy's eyes wandered, looking at the remains of his brother's home. It seemed to be basic furniture, none of which had a personal touch. Al smiled to himself; his brother wouldn't know how to make an apartment his home. A place to sleep didn't make a home, and that's all Ed ever sought out. A place to sleep.

"Is everything okay, Al?" The younger Elric's thoughts were broken by Ed's concerned whisper.

"What are we doing, Brother?" Alphonse ignored his brother's question, responding with one of his own. His brown eyes met with Edward's honey-shaded ones and the elder cocked his head to the side, the look of confusion spreading across the defined features of his face. "Haven't we learned our lesson yet? Shouldn't we just suck it up and get jobs?"

"What do you mean, Al? I don't get it."

"I mean we need to stop this." The tone of Alphonse's voice was firm, signaling a deep frustration from within the younger Elric. "Why are we waiting for Brigadier General Hughes?"

"He knows something that we don't. That jerk was holding information from us! Are you saying you don't want answers?!"

"Ed, I don't think you get it. What is finding anything out from him going to do? We've already destroyed the Gate from our side. There's no getting back. There is no reason for us to be doing this."

As Alphonse spoke, he shook his head. His arms folded as he stared down his older brother with fierce concentration. The elder's eyes filled with disappointment as he watched his sibling share an expression of disapproval. "There's every reason to do this, Alphonse! We destroyed the Gate because we had to, not because I wanted to! Do you think I want to be here? Do you think I came to terms with this world? We belong there, Al. And if there's someway to get us home, we're going to do it."

"No!" The exclamation that came in response from Al took Edward by surprise. His eyes widened, looking at his brother intently as he awaited further response. "Every time we go through that Gate, we have to pay a price. Equivalent exchange! If we try to do this then what have we learned, Ed? Remember Mom? Remember the Homunculi? And what about the Philosopher's Stone? We lost so much! We should just quit while we're ahead and stop trying to piss off whatever it is that we make angry every time we screw up our lives."

Edward could feel his jaw drop as he stared Alphonse down in disbelief. His eyes remained wide and he made an attempt to speak in response. Ed couldn't find his voice. The words remained deep in his throat, unable to escape past his lips. The blond hair that framed Ed's face fell over his eyes as his head dropped down. His eyes traced the pattern of the floorboards, his mind repeating Al's words over and over again in his head. The elder Elric's head sprung up just moments later, hearing a light tap on the door. He looked over to his brother, whose eyes were staring straight ahead. Edward frowned as he used his auto-mail limb to propel his body off the ground, tiptoeing towards the door in silence. The sound of the tapping began again, and the young man turned the lock on the doorknob before pulling the door open. The chain lock on the door remained closed, only allowing the heavy wood to pull open a few inches. Light crept in through the space and Edward's eyes immediately recognized the silhouette on the other side of the door to be Maes Hughes. He gently pushed the door closed before pulling at the chain lock. Using his flesh hand, he pulled the door open once more to reveal the older man's full figure. Maes stood grim before Edward, leaving the younger to pull back and allow his superior through the door.

"Make sure the door is locked." The order from Maes was concise, requiring no other words before Edward nodded and did as he was told. The eldest of the three observed the room around him, stepping lightly towards the spot where Alphonse was sitting. The younger Elric looked up at Hughes with his displeased expression, causing the frown on Maes' face to deepen. He could sense the tension of the room. It was uncomfortable for the man. It was rare that the Elric brothers were ever this silent, especially with one another. He felt his mouth go dry from the anxiety as he forced himself to sit on the cold hardwood floor. He could feel Alphonse's eyes glaring at him. A clap of thunder broke the cold gaze, causing all three boys to look towards the drafty window. "Some weather we're having, huh?"

"Stop with the small talk, Hughes." Edward snapped at the man, following close behind. Once he had closed the door, he seated himself across from his brother and Maes. His honey eyes stared the commanding officer down with intensity. Maes found himself swallowing hard, the insides of his mouth desperately searching for any form of liquid. "You know what you have to tell us. Just get it over with."

"Everything… Everything went black that night. T-Then there was white. That Gate. I think I knew right away that it was the fabled alchemic Gate. The door opened, and a gust of wind forced me in. It pulled me from the other side. I really, I couldn't remember much after that. Everything went black again." The man spoke slowly, forcing himself to choke out his words. All of the things he had never spoke of since he'd arrived in this world were now being told. His plans, his life, everything he planned were about to come to fruition. Hughes' unsteady voice grew more stable as he continued on with his story. "When I came to, I was in a lab. It was dark and cold, and I couldn't really understand what the people around me were saying. I was able to pick up some words. They kept saying the word 'Shamballa.' After a few days of shrugging my shoulders, they let me go. I didn't feel like myself though. I looked like myself, but everything felt foreign. My name was the same, and I was a police officer. Not knowing any German, I went along with it."

The two boys watched intently as he paused. Maes thought hard for a moment, trying to remember exactly what had happened three years prior to that moment. "It didn't take long to start to learn the language. But it didn't answer where I was. I started to ask about what 'Shamballa' was. 'A mystical land with resources we could never even dream of.' That was what they told me. The villagers, my fellow police officers. That's when things started to click."

The intensity remained in Edward's eyes, watching Maes' lips move as he spoke. When he paused once more, the younger Elric used this opportunity to break his bout of silence. "Amestris… that's… Shamballa, isn't it? Alchemy…"

Maes raised his hand up, hushing the two before continuing on. With each word spoken, he grew more serious. His tone became firmer as the saliva began to return to his mouth. "Every time I heard about Shamballa, they mentioned something called the 'National Socialist German Workers' Party.' I did my research, and though I didn't agree with their ideals, I acted as though I did. I started going to their meetings about the uprising, and further meetings about reaching the place they called Shamballa. It was said there was a portal that could reach a world of magic; of a science that we weren't capable of. I knew they were speaking of Alchemy. I had to bite my tongue and pretend I didn't know a thing."

"Oh yeah, and I bet that's why you sold me out to that crazy Dietlinde Eckhart, too. Right, Hughes?"

"Just let him finish, Ed." Alphonse interjected. His tone was cold, causing the two men to look at him with wide eyes. Edward continued to stare as Maes cleared his throat, continuing on with his story.

"It turned out that it wasn't really the Socialists looking for Shamballa, but another group, the Thule society. All the Socialists wanted were the weapons. I held back, I listened to everything I could. Dietlinde made mention of a man named Hoenheim. I'd say this was about two or three months after you came to Munich, Edward. It really didn't take much time to realize that he was your father, and that he knew there was some way to get through the Gate. The meetings were dull, but I was usually able to catch Hoenheim once a week, just to plan things out." Maes paused once more, his eyes meeting with Ed's angry ones. "We were doing everything we could to get you back home, Ed. He and I had no business in Amestris, but you did. All you ever did was tell stories about Roy, myself, Winry… and of course, Alphonse. Sometimes Alfons would get up early and talk to me. He didn't understand why you spoke so fondly of a brother that didn't seem to exist. I had to play it off, but we all knew, Ed. You needed to get back home."

Ed could feel the color draining from his face as the room dropped to an awkward silence once more. His expression softened as he choked words out from deep within his throat. "That's… that's why Alfons died. Dammit! Why does it always have to be this way?" Edwards voice cracked, breaking under the pressure of his own guilt. He tore at the ends of his hair, seething as he mumbled incoherent words of anger and guilt. "Dad. Alfons. Lust. Wrath. Why do they do it? Why are they dying for us?"

The room fell silent with those words. Maes eyed the Elric's with a frown. The silence didn't last long, with Edward soon breaking it. "We have to re-open the Gate. For everyone who died trying to re-unite us, Al. For everyone who wanted me to go back home. We can't make their deaths a wasted effort!"

"No, Ed. You still don't get what I was saying before, do you? Trying to get through the Gate is a sacrifice. The equivalent exchange is so great, innocent lives have to be lost to pass through it. It's selfish! All we've ever been was selfish with our alchemy, Ed. Trying to find the Philosopher's Stone was the biggest mistake we made after trying to bring Mom back! We finally have a chance to start over, so we should just suck it up and stop trying to do what we want. They died to re-unite us, and it worked. We're together! We may not be in Central, or Resembool, but when has that ever mattered? Their deaths would be a wasted effort if we try and go back! Just… just forget it!"

"Al…" Ed started to respond to his brother, but the younger Elric stood up and stomped out of the room. "Alphonse!"

"Just give him a minute, Ed." Maes looked at the distressed young man with a frown. He stood up, stretching his arms out in front of him. Edward followed suit, standing beside the man with his arms folded. "It's tough on Alphonse. He lost a lot in all this too. It's not that easy to get up and throw away everything on the drop of a dime."

"But that's what we always did. We gave up everything when I became a State Alchemist. We gave up everything when we made that transmutation circle and tried to bring Mom back. We gave up everything when Alphonse became the Philosopher's Stone."

"He lost his whole body, and then both his parents, and his brother."

"Yeah…" Ed trailed off, looking up at Maes. His arms dropped to his side as he thought about what the older man had said. _What do we do then? Is Alphonse right? Things just aren't the same here. And my auto-mail is screwed if it breaks without Winry here to fix it._

"There's more to it, Ed." A quizzical look consumes Edward's features, unsure of how to respond. "Alchemy isn't impossible in this world. If it was, the Gate couldn't have been opened from this side. It's not easy though, and it's going to require at least a couple of skilled alchemists."

Edward's eyes lit up for a moment before he frowned once more. "We destroyed the Gate from this side, though. That's not something you can just fix with a transmutation circle."

"I think I know someone who can help." A meek voice spoke from the dark corridor behind the two. Edward turned to see Alphonse standing in the hall, a frown ingrained on his face. Ed's eyebrow arched, giving a questioning look to his brother, who only moments before had left in protest. "And I'm not doing this for us, either."

"Huh, what do you mean, Al?"

"I'm doing it for Brigadier General Hughes. He still has a family. Gracia and Elicia didn't deserve to have him taken away from them. If we can give them a chance to be together again, I'll do it."

"That's the Alphonse I know…" Ed trailed off, looking over to Maes. His face was pale with shock. Even in the dim light, the elder Elric could see the beads of sweat forming and rolling down his temple. "So, whaddya say?"

"You guys would really do that for me?" Hughes' voice cracked and the two brothers looked at one another with a nod. The taller man adjusted his glasses before throwing his arms around Ed. He squeezed the older boy tightly as he held back tears of joy. "My precious Elicia! I'm coming back, baby! I hope you didn't forget about Daddy!"

"If you don't let go of me, we're not going anywhere, because I'll die!" Ed called out in desperation, gasping for air. Maes pulled back, adjusted his glasses once more as he fought to regain his composure. He wiped the grin off his face, standing straight and giving the two boys a salute. Alphonse and Edward arched their eyebrows in unison, stifling laughter. The reaction of the elder man reminded the two very much of their life years ago. There wasn't a doubt in the boys' mind that this was the same Maes Hughes they had befriended years before. A smirk appeared on Ed's face before he spoke once again. "We'll hammer out the details as we go. I guess first we'll have to find another alchemist."

"I told you, Brother, I know someone. We just have to find them."

"Well, you didn't tell me who, Al! I'm not a mind reader."

Alphonse swallowed hard, looking his brother square in the eye. "Teacher."

Edward could feel his stomach sink into his feet. It twisted up into what felt like a million knots. His eyes grew wide, his face went pale and he could feel himself start to sweat. "Teacher?" He choked out as he took in a deep breath. "That means…"

Alphonse nodded his head in response, biting hard on his lip. Ed could feel his eyes brimming with tears, but he fought hard to hold them back. It was to no avail as the salty liquid began to roll down his cheeks. Falling to his knees, Edward gripped the hardwood floor with his hands. The knots in his stomach grew more intense, until he could feel the bile in his stomach churn. The contents of the sensitive organ were emptied, leaving the floor a mess and the musty room now smelling of mildew and vomit. Hughes made his way to the bathroom in search of something clean both the boy and floor with. The apartment had been emptied, however, and he came back empty handed. When Edward had finished vomiting, he looked up at Alphonse, wiping away the vile substance with his sleeve. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Al? You should have told me!" He growled, his voice sounding raspy and raw.

"I'm sorry, brother! I didn't mean to not-"

"I know, Al. Dammit! When?"

"About a year ago…" Alphonse trailed off. Edward didn't give his brother a chance to finish before standing up. His body was weak, and now sore from the retching he had done just minutes earlier. He positioned himself against a wall, being careful to not step in the substance that permeated the floor.

"We'll find her. And we'll bring her back too. Sig needs her."

"Right." Alphonse responded, nodding his head. They looked over to Maes, who was staring in disgust at the vomit on the floor.

"Have I ever mentioned that vomit makes me queasy? Let's go to Gracia's and get cleaned up." The Elric brothers both nodded, heading towards the door. "I have something to pick up over there that's pretty important, anyway."

* * *

"What was it you wanted to see me for, Sir?" Sheska stood at attention before General Mustang, her dark green eyes fighting to focus on him as her glasses slid down her nose.

"At ease, Sheska." His voice was collected, but everyone in the room could see that Roy Mustang was distracted. Winry sat quietly in the back of the room, while Hawkeye, Sheska, Fuery and Havoc all lined up in front of the General's desk.

"I have an important investigation, and you are all my most trusted officers for the job," He paused, looking past the line of soldiers. His eye met with Winry's. "That includes you as well, Rockbell, so please stand with the others."

"I'm not in the military, what do I have to do with any of this?"

"Just do as I say." The young woman groaned in protest, but still did as he asked. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting impatiently for Mustang to get on with the mission briefing.

"Sheska, I want you to compile a report of the following: All written accounts of other worlds, portals, alchemy outside of our world. This obviously includes works of fiction. Havoc and Fuery, I will be personally assisting you to a location that you are to investigate."

The military personnel all nodded their heads in silent response. Still tapping her foot, Winry let out a frustrated sigh. "And what do you need me for, _Mustang?_"

Roy frowned at the tone of her voice, but didn't hesitate to respond. "You will be working directly with Captain Hawkeye and myself."

"Sir…" Riza interjected, but Roy gave her no time to finish her statement.

"That was the other reason I called you all here today. Your efforts two days ago were commendable, and you have been promoted one rank as such. Congratulations. Sheska, you are to start immediately. Havoc and Fuery, I will give you detailed briefing at thirteen hundred hours. You are all dismissed."

Havoc, Sheska and Fuery all began to file out of the office. Roy sat down at his desk, waiting for the door to close behind the three. Her arms still folded, Winry stared the man down, awaiting acknowledgement.

"I didn't want to involved the others in this matter until the detailed reports are in, but this is no ordinary investigation. After what happened in the abandoned city, we are at a great risk. There is no way to truly destroy this Gate, and without two of Amestris' finest alchemists, there is no telling what could happen. Unfortunately, we haven't figured out a way of opening the Gate without a sacrifice. This is where your assistance will come in handy."

* * *

_Disclaimer: All Fullmetal Alchemist characters and places are not owned by me and are © Hiromu Arakawa._

_A/N: Finally, here is Chapter Two. It's a bit cliffhanger-y on all accounts, but hopefully that's not a bad thing! There are so many interesting things to come, so I hope everyone likes it! Please, feel free to let me know. That would be wonderful. XOXO._


End file.
